In plasma display devices, conductor arrays disposed on glass plates are overcoated with a dielectric layer, and the glass plates edge sealed with the conductor arrays disposed orthogonal to each other, the conductor intersections defining display cells. By selectively applying appropriate signals to the conductor arrays, the display cells are discharged to provide a visible display, the discharge forming a wall charge and corresponding wall charge potential on the wall of selected cells. The display is maintained by a lower amplitude sustain signal which combines with the wall charge potential formed at the selected intersections to continuously discharge the cells at about a 40 kHz rate. Selective erasing is performed by effectively neutralizing the wall charge at the selected cells such that the wall charge potential when combined with the sustain signal is insufficient to discharge the cell. The above described operation is known in the art as all points addressable (APA) plasma panel using XY addressing.
The AC Plasma Display Panel (ACPDP) would be a more flexible device if it could operate from a video interface as well as from an XY interface. With the development of video interface technology, the ACPDP's image qualities and small thin package are available to potential users regardless of the system environment.